Soldier, Soldier
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: Abby finds herself alone in the soldier's quarters at the ARC with Grainger, one of Becker's men that makes her feel uncomfortable.  Please read author's warning at the start. Abby/OC


_Warning: This one's definitely non-con... read if you dare! Abby/Soldier_

* * *

><p>Abby had always disliked Lieutenant Grainger but couldn't give a specific reason why. The Special Forces team that Becker had put together when they'd moved to the new ARC were all hand picked by him and for that reason, Abby kept her thoughts to herself. He was good at his job, and that was what mattered.<p>

The other soldiers were all great; hard working, respectful and generally good guys. Becker kept them in line when they were out in the field, and around the ARC Abby liked their banter. She just didn't feel comfortable around Grainger. Perhaps it was the way he said "Ma'am" when addressing her, it was almost in a sneering tone as if he didn't actually mean it. Maybe it was the way he looked at her breasts instead of her face, or the way she felt his eyes staring at her behind. She wasn't stupid; she knew a lot of men looked at her in that way, it was just the way he did it that made her flesh crawl.

On this particular afternoon, she found herself free to actually catch up with some reports she needed to do. Things had been pretty hectic of late and she was behind with filing her version of events for the last two anomalies they'd been to. After half an hour of writing on her laptop, she realised she was missing some information from one of the young soldiers that had been with her and decided to go and look for him – an excuse to take a break from the computer.

The soldier's quarters were deserted, so Abby turned to leave and try outside when she came face to face with Grainger. He blocked the doorway and smiled at her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit.. .Ma'am?"

"I was looking for Roberts. He hasn't filed his report with me."

"They're all out on an exercise with Captain Becker. Won't be back for a couple of hours yet." Grainger leaned against the doorframe. "Won't I do instead?"

"It's Roberts I need. I'll catch up with him later." Abby tried to push past Grainger but he blocked her exit. "Excuse me, I need to go..."

"You don't need to go anywhere, Ma'am. You have everything you need right here!" He grabbed at his crotch and laughed. "How's about it? You and me... you need a real man, I bet that runt Temple doesn't even touch the sides!"

Abby flipped. This would definitely have to be reported to Becker when he got back. "Let me through," she said slowly and deliberately, staring him straight in the eyes. Grainger leaned closer, the stench of his bad breath made Abby almost retch. He was an extremely intimidating looking man; probably the reason Becker had selected him. He was almost a whole foot taller than Abby, and built of solid muscle. "I said, let me through!"

"There's no need to be so aggressive!" Grainger laughed. "Pretty little thing like you can get what she wants just by fluttering her baby blues in the right way. Right now, you don't actually want to be going back to your paperwork do you? You want to stay here, with me." He reached out his hand to touch her face, but Abby reacted quickly and brushed it away. He just simply laughed at her and moved to close the door properly, sliding the bolt across.

Abby felt her stomach lurch and her heart rate quickened. This wasn't good and she needed to get away now. Making a dash for the door, she tried to slide the bolt back but Grainger was straight behind her and grasped both of her wrists tightly, pulling her away. Abby struggled, her mind going into an automatic survival mode – she kicked out, but she barely seemed to touch him. Then she tried dipping her body to throw his balance off so she could try sweeping his legs from under him – but again, she had little effect on him.. He was a solid and strong man and he had a firm grip on her.

"That's not nice, is it?" he sneered. "All I want is to show you what a good time you can have with a real man and you're throwing it back in my face."

"I'll scream, and people will come running," Abby warned.

"Who? The soldiers are all out with Captain Becker, and the office staff are in the main hub. No-one will hear you." That laugh again; it sent a chill down Abby's spine. "Now, are you going to play nicely or do I have to do things the hard way... Ma'am?"

Abby struggled again, her legs flailing wildly and her body twisting in an attempt to free herself from him. He simply shifted his position, taking both her wrists into one hand whilst his other arm wrapped around her waist. "Don't say I didn't give you a choice." He forced her over to one of the beds, pushing her onto her back and sitting on her struggling body.

She spat in his face as he pinned her wrists down above her head. He simply wiped his face, then reached into a drawer at the side of the bed. He pulled out a length of rope and used it to bind her wrists together and then looped it around one of the uprights on the back of the bed, fastening it with a tight knot. He sat back slightly to admire his work. "Aw, the pretty girl all tied up! Quite a turn on, you know!"

Abby tried to scream, but his hand went straight over her mouth. He leaned down and whispered, "Relax, I don't want to hurt you; where's the pleasure in hurting someone when you're having sex?"

Abby froze. Up until this point she'd thought she'd be able to get away, or that he was just playing some kind of sick game trying to scare her, but now she realised there was little she could do except just let this happen so it was over with as soon as possible. The more of a fight she put up against him, the longer he would draw it out.

He slid his hand away and replaced it with his mouth, forcing his lips against hers in a smothering kiss. She was determined not to return it and tried to turn away, but he grabbed her face and forced her to face him again. He slid a hand under her blouse and into the cup of her bra, squeezing her nipple hard and making her gasp out. As she opened her mouth, he pushed his tongue inside and began to explore. Abby pushed down the nausea she felt as she tasted his rancid breath and tried to tell herself this wasn't happening.

He pawed her breast roughly, and began to unfasten the button on her jeans with his other hand. He slid it inside her underwear and rubbed her clit vigorously, moaning into her mouth the whole time. Abby hated how her body was reacting; she didn't want this at all and yet she could feel her breasts swelling and a tingle in the pit of her groin. Her body was getting aroused and that scared her.

He moved his mouth to her neck and shoulder, licking and biting the soft flesh whilst the hand inside her jeans slid in further and found her slick entrance. He let out a laugh, "See, I knew you wanted this too! Don't remember the last time I had a pussy as wet and inviting as this!"

"Get off me!" Abby spat, wriggling beneath him and tugging at the restraint on her wrists. Grainger simply responded by pinning her thighs down with his knees. He tore open her blouse and pulled at her bra to release her breasts, then his mouth clamped onto a hard nipple and began to suckle and lick it, making loud, satisfied grunts. He thrust a finger into her pussy, making Abby gasp out and her back arched involuntarily. The tingle in her groin intensified; a feeling she recognised too well – she was going to come. One finger became two, thrusting in and out hard and fast as he bit down on her nipples and his free hand pawing every inch of her body. Abby bit down on her bottom lip, determined not to give him the satisfaction of making her cry.

He tugged at her jeans and underwear, tossing them to the floor and then she heard the sickening sound of his zip being unfastened. She only caught a brief glimpse of his long, thick cock before he settled himself between her thighs and pressed the tip against her pussy. She gave one last futile attempt to wriggle free just as he pushed into her.

"No!" Abby sobbed, feeling him slide inside. It hurt; he was considerably larger than she was used to and she could feel every inch of him stretch her as he sank in deeper and deeper. She whimpered, wondering just how much further he would go, and then she felt the coarse hairs at the base of his cock scratch against her clit – he was buried deep inside her completely to the hilt.

Her head began to spin; a mix of conflicting emotions and feelings colliding inside. Her groin was tingling again and the fire was spreading rapidly. He sank down onto her, crushing her with his weight and she could feel his hot breath on her face. Her internal muscles were clamping onto his shaft as he tried to kiss her again. She resisted, so he moved to her swollen breasts instead, groping them and sucking them as he withdrew his cock from her almost completely.

Abby braced herself, knowing he would not be the tender and caring lover that Connor was. He rammed back inside with such a force Abby felt the bed move. She let out a pained gasp and tried to adjust her position so that his penetrations wouldn't be so painful. Then he withdrew again and Abby felt tears stinging her eyes. Closing them, she tried to separate her emotions from what was physically happening – she was not going to cry.

His third thrust was just as hard; the bed moved and Abby screamed out. Grainger seemed to like this reaction and his breathing grew heavier. Then he repeated his thrusting, faster but just as hard and deep, and with each one Abby screamed out and the bed shifted and creaked beneath them. Her body jerked and writhed as each stroke sent shivers through her spine. The tip of his cock kept pounding against her womb inside and she could feel her body preparing for his release. That thought disgusted her; she didn't want his cum at all but knew she'd have little choice.

His thrusts were becoming faster, and Abby herself was close to an orgasm. She felt her body grind involuntarily against his, moving with him. Skin slapped against skin and both were breathing hard. "I knew you'd be a great fuck!" he gasped out. "Should've done this ages ago!"

"No!" Abby breathed, fighting the inevitable. Her hips were rolling and she knew she was so very close to an intense orgasm. He was fucking her so hard and fast now she feared the bed was going to break; it was under a tremendous strain.

Then finally she felt Grainger's hips jerk and he let out a loud groan. He gave one final, deep thrust then stilled himself inside her as his cock exploded and his semen spilled into her. Abby felt her womb clench and open, accepting his seed willingly before her head began to spin and her body jerked violently; losing herself in the physical pleasure that she didn't want. She finally allowed her tears to fall; it was over. He'd got what he wanted and now he'd untie her and let her go.

"Untie me!" Abby demanded as he rolled off her.

"Not finished with you yet!" He stood up and stared down at her with lust filled eyes. He pulled off his t-shirt and stepped out of his trousers and underwear properly before straddling himself on Abby again, this time with his back to her. He forced his flaccid cock into her mouth and ground his hips so that he moved in and out. "Suck me!" he commanded, sinking down and forcing her thighs apart again with his hands.

"Please, no!" Abby begged, pulling away from his cock.

Ignoring her protests, he licked her inner thighs and moved to her dripping pussy. He lapped his own semen from her and then probed his tongue inside. Abby's back arched, waves of pleasure were surging through her body again and she whimpered. He sucked and licked her, lifting her hips so that he could get in deeper and the new flood of moisture there made him even more determined. He slid his hands around to her ass and pushed a finger into the tight hole as his tongue lashed hard against her clit and fucked her aching pussy. She screamed out, he was clearly an expert.

"I said, Suck me!" He forced his cock into her mouth again, it was now hard and Abby gagged as he pressed against the back of her throat. She could barely breathe, but he didn't care. He fucked her ass with his finger as hard as his tongue was fucking her pussy. Abby tried to hold back, but the orgasm took hold and she rolled and writhed with his onslaught, gasping for air as he crushed her beneath his weight.

She thought he would expect her to suck him off and swallow his cum, so she focussed on that to try and bring this whole ordeal to an end, but he pulled away and changed his position, moving to lay beside her on the bed and then rolling her onto her side. She could feel that hard cock pressed into the small of her back as he pulled her into the position he wanted. An arm slid underneath her, pulling her against his chest and grasping her breast, whilst his other moved between her thighs and lifted her leg to rest on his outer thigh. This was far from over; he was preparing to fuck her again.

She waited to feel his cock pressing against her pussy, but instead it pressed against the tight hole of her ass. "No!" Abby screamed when she realised what was happening. She tried to wriggle free but he was holding her too tight. His cock met some initial resistance but once it had passed the tight muscle he sank in easily. He pulled Abby against his body, licking and biting her neck as he fucked her ass. At first it was slow, but as he felt her muscles relax he increased his pace until he was slamming into her hard and fast. Abby screamed out; she'd never had a cock in her ass before and it felt like she was being torn apart.

"You're such a horny little bitch aren't you? How does it feel to be fucked by a real man? Am I not the best fuck you've ever had?" he growled in her ear. Abby turned and tried to spit in his face, but he moved his hand to her throat and gripped it tightly. "Tell me I'm the best you've had!"

"Yes, OK! You're amazing!" Abby was scared, his grip on her was tightening and he was pounding into her hard and painfully.

"Tell me what you want!"

"Fuck me!" she whimpered.

"Good girl," he panted, releasing her throat and sliding his hand down her stomach to her clit. His thumb grazed over the swollen nub and then he slid two fingers inside her pussy as he continued to pound into her ass with his cock. His mouth claimed hers again, tangling his tongue in her mouth and wrestling against her tongue. The kiss swallowed down her pained cries and she gave up resisting. Her orgasm actually felt good as she responded to his kiss and he held her limp, helpless, quivering body in his arms. He let out a loud moan and she felt him release inside her ass for a moment before he withdrew and allowed the rest of his cum to spill over her stomach and breasts.

"Abby Maitland, you're an amazing woman!" he panted, his grin as wide as his face. "Don't remember the last time I came as hard as that! That's what you do to me."

"Let me go, now!" Abby tugged at the rope. He took a penknife from the drawer and cut through the ropes. Abby didn't hesitate, she was on her feet and fastening up her blouse whilst looking for her jeans.

"I reckon next time I'll have you against the wall," he sneered.

"There won't be a next time, I can assure you of that. Your ass will be out of here the moment I tell Becker and Lester what you did to me!" She fastened up her jeans and ran to the door, sliding the bolt across and tasting freedom.

"We'll see about that, Ma'am," Grainger said. "Because when you think about it, you'll realise how much you liked what we just did and you'll be running back to me for more."

Abby was already out of the door, but Grainger was not concerned. He knew he was right.


End file.
